


Sent Packing

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: This is a quickie to fulfil the wishes of some very wicked ‘ladies’ (and I use that term loosely. lol). There I was, innocently pointing out a packaging error and lo’ and behold, naughtiness abounded. In honour of Chakotay being in Kathryn’s box.





	

Kathryn leant against the doorjamb of Cargo Bay One and, tilting her head to the side, took in the view. And what a view it was. Chakotay was facing away from her, bent at the waist, his head buried in one of the large torpedo shaped cargo containers. He was rummaging. Although several muffled expletives and the odd huff and groan accompanied the picturesque landscape, she wasn’t allowing them to dampen her enthusiasm for the scenery.

Standing on tiptoes, she could see that his jacket and tee had ridden upwards and the top of his pants had slipped downwards, and a tempting sliver of golden skin was peeking from between the two. From this distance she couldn’t be sure, but it looked as if he was blessed with dimples there as well. She would need to be closer to be certain. Shouldering herself away from the jamb, the door slid shut behind her and she moved nearer. He was oblivious, his head still deep in the container but she was able to ascertain that he was indeed blessed. Oh, boy was he blessed.

Her hands itched to touch him. If she’d had pockets, she would have shoved her hands in them to curb the temptation but she had to satisfy herself with lacing her fingers together behind her back as she peered at that delicious ellipse of flesh. Licking her lips, her mind played through several wicked scenarios and she wondered what he would do if she ran her fingernail along that piece of skin, or better still, her tongue – mmmm, the possibilities.

At that point, she had to step aside quickly as he moved further down the container and continued his rummaging. It was only then that she realised that the cargo container he was rifling through was _hers_. It held mostly old clothes and blankets, a few books and things she didn’t use but couldn’t bring herself to recycle. What the hell was he doing?

“Eureka!” He stood up abruptly, brandishing a rumpled shirt. His shirt. “AHHHH!!!” He leapt a foot in the air when he found her standing beside him. “Kathryn!! What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Her eyebrow quirked and she looked meaningfully at the cargo container.

“I was looking for something.”

“I see. Why?”

Clumsily, he tried to hide the shirt behind his back but it was a pointless gesture. His face began to flush. “Because it’s mine and I need it.”

“It’s been in _my_ possession for nearly five years… I think you’ll find that there is a statute of limitations on ownership in this sort of situation.” She held out her hand. “Besides, what could you possibly want with an old shirt that you haven’t needed in all this time?”

“It goes with a certain pair of pants that I haven’t worn in a while.”

“Ah, they wouldn’t be made of leather, would they?”

Chakotay’s eyes flashed with guilt and he nodded reluctantly.

“And why would you want to wear those ‘old’ pants? A hot date perhaps?”

His face flushed even more – his ears so red they looked almost painful. Kathryn couldn’t help smiling at his discomfort. Taking a step closer to him, she husked, “I take it from your non-answer,” her hand stroked down the side of his blazing cheek and neck, “that you do.”

She’d heard about his dalliance with Seven and the pair’s futile efforts to keep it a secret from the crew. She also knew from the Admiral that it wouldn’t last long. Seven would tire of him within days and move onto greener pastures here on Earth. As far as Kathryn was concerned, this was finally her opportunity to have what she’d always wanted – Chakotay. She’d followed him down here for the very purpose of speaking to him about their relationship and, knowing what she did about his future, hoped to save him from the embarrassment of a public break up with Seven.

He looked a little like a deer caught in a spotlight as her hand came to rest on his chest. He opened his mouth. “I…” it came out as a squeak. He tried again. “I have an appointment with someone, yes.”

Kathryn shook her head slowly. “No, you don’t. Not anymore, and certainly not with whom you think.”

“Huh? How do you…?”

“I know because I’m the captain.” She took the shirt from his hand and threw it back into her cargo container, then yanked the zipper down on his jacket, peeled it off his shoulders and tossed it aside in one move. “And also because you’re mine. You always have been and now that we’re home, there is nothing to stop us claiming what’s ours.”

“You still…?” He appeared to be having great difficulty stringing words together and keeping his thoughts in line.

Kathryn was shrugging out of her jacket and pulling her tee over her head. His eyes were riveted to her lace covered breasts and his power of speech now seemed to havedeserted him completely. His mouth hung open slightly, a look of wondrous shock written on his features.

Kathryn smiled. “Computer, lock cargo bay doors.” There was an almost imperceptible click as the electronic locks took hold but it may as well have been the ringing shot of a starter’s pistol. From being almost catatonic, Chakotay instantly leapt into action, sweeping her into his arms and planting his mouth firmly on hers, his tongue plunging past her lips. Not wanting to be left behind, Kathryn kissed him back with equal ferocity, her tongue tangling with his, her hands grasping at his shoulders and hair, her body pressing mercilessly into his.

Staggering around the cargo bay, bumping into containers and storage holds, they reefed off their clothes, kicked off their shoes and within moments were naked in each other’s arms.

Chakotay’s power of speech had returned – in a fashion. He kept mumbling, in between kisses, “Spirits you’re beautiful, God you’re amazing.” over and over again. His hands stroking over her body, his lips nipping and kissing at her creamy skin, his tongue laving at her neck and breasts. Suddenly, he let out a garbled wail as Kathryn pushed him against a tall cargo container, dropped to her knees and took his length in her mouth.

His legs almost went from under him as she worked her magic on him. She drove him to the brink and, hips thrusting, he frantically pulled her up and away from him. “My god woman, you’ll be the death of me.”

“I certainly hope not. We have a lot to catch up on and I need you fit and well, my love.”

“Your love?”

“What else? You don’t think I do this with all my first officers do you?”

“Cavit certainly never mentioned it in his official logs.” He grinned.

Kathryn laughed quietly, her body sliding sensuously against his, her hands manipulating him expertly and her breath hot on his mouth. “Only you my love, only you.”

Chakotay groaned as their lips met, and placing his hands under her bottom, he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his hips. With her sex hot against him, he looked around for a suitable place for them to lie down but it was all cold duranium and hard surfaces.

Kathryn rasped against his neck. “My cargo container.”

In three strides, he was there. It was more than big enough and filled halfway with cast-offs and blankets. Kathryn slid down his body and stepping into the container, lay down on the soft arrangement of old clothes. Chakotay climbed in and lay on top of her, gently easing his way into her body, as she writhed beneath him. Opening herself wide, Kathryn pulled him close, kissing his lips and face, her hands stroking over his back and, as he ground into her, hard and deep, her fingernails bit into the smooth flesh of his shoulders.

“Oh God,” was all she could mutter, her mind and body spiralling out of control. Their bodies yielded to each new movement, keeping perfect rhythm as their pace quickened. Chakotay’s pubis rocked against her clit, their hot bodies sliding together wetly, all smoothness and delight.

Kathryn could feel her orgasm building – the tingling in her toes moving up her legs, her belly tightening, her inner muscles twitching. He must have felt it too and, as her body began to arch, her vagina clamping around him, he slammed into her once and then again, arching away from her as he came.

Kathryn wasn’t sure how long she lay there in the throes of her climax but a voice from the doorway, like a bucket of cold water, brought her hurtling back to reality.

Chakotay’s head snapped around and he stared.

It was Seven standing just inside the cargo bay doors.

“Commander, you are in the Captain’s box. Explain.”

Kathryn bit her lip to stop herself from laughing and looked up at Chakotay who stared down at her disbelievingly for a brief moment before turning back to the doorway. Kathryn could see that Chakotay was also battling his laughter. What did one say to that sort of observation? Although, Kathryn realised that Seven probably couldn’t see her.

Chakotay stuttered. “I err, I was looking for something. How did you get in here?”

“I overrode the lock.” She answered matter-of-factly. “You are naked, Commander.”

He looked down at himself, meeting Kathryn’s eyes briefly then looking at Seven. “Yes, I am.”

Seven frowned. “What are you doing in the Captain’s box with no clothes on?”

Kathryn couldn’t stand it any longer and gripping the edge of the cargo container, popped her head over the side and smiled at her protégé. “He is _in_ the Captain at present and we would appreciate some privacy, Seven. The lock was engaged for a reason. You might want to remember that in future.”

The young woman’s eyes widened in shock and for the first time since Kathryn had brought her onboard, she seemed lost for words. “Oh. Noted.” She stared for a moment longer then began to turn, but swung back again. “I came to tell you, Commander that I do not wish to pursue our relationship, but I see you had surmised that already.” She blinked once. “Continue.”

With that, she turned and left, the click of the lock sounding loud in the silence.

Chakotay looked down at Kathryn. “That went well.”

“Hmmm, better than I expected. Being clothed might have made it easier, however being in the Captain’s box does have its advantages. There was no room for misunderstandings.”

He grinned. “True. Although, I wonder what she thought I was doing before she realised you were here too.”

They both looked at one another and then shook their heads, not really wanting to visit that particular conundrum. Chakotay sank towards her and kissed her neck. “We were given instructions, weren’t we?”

“Mmmm, we were.” Kathryn arched her neck to give him better access.

“Continue. Wasn’t that the order?”

“Yes and please do.”

“Aye, aye, Captain.” His lips met hers and they began once more, safe and secure in the Captain’s box.

 

_fin_.


End file.
